Introducing Tina Spark
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Sue's youngest sister Tina has decided to join the mayhem that is Waterloo Road. A troubled, lonely past still haunts Tina and fears of been rejected are still there. Will Waterloo Road be the new start she needs? Follow her journey as she copes with the drama of everyday school life and learns to fit in. Of course this isn't going to be an easy ride.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been playing on my mind for a while now and after watching Wednesday's episode I decided to finally do it. So here it is hope you enjoy. (:**

I drummed my fingers on the seat of the car as we approached nearer to the destination. Another person's problem I was going to be now. The third 'surprise child' born a good few years after my sisters, my parents didn't have the time and when my mum died my sisters were off having their own lives and my Dad didn't cope as well so off I went to boarding school, but well that didn't end well and now I'm in Scotland of all places.

I leant my head back on the head rest and sighed loudly; I don't honestly feel really like I fit in anywhere. My Dad would kill me if he found out; well I suppose he will find out eventually that I'd been kicked out at the end of last term and spent the whole of summer in London. I suppose he would have found out sooner if he had updated his new address, bloody hopeless. So here I am on my way to Waterloo Road, here to appeal to my darling older sister. The taxi pulled to a sudden stop.

"Right love; need a hand getting your bags out?" The driver asked.

I nodded pulling my ear phones out of my ears and tucking them in my pocket, there were still loads of pupils outside and as I stepped out I felt them all turning to look at me. I pushed back my long auburn waves and walked round to the back of the taxi.

"Who's she?" I heard one girl ask.

"Her clothes are amazing," another said.

I smiled to myself slightly I did always like been centre of attention. Taking my sunglasses off I smiled at one boy who stared at me with his mouth wide open. A tubby red head jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. He gasped and was then dragged away by her.

Shaking my head I took my bags off the taxi driver and stared at the school.

"Errm so payment..." The taxi driver began.

Smiling sweetly I turned to stare at him, "Send the bill to Kingston School," I headed towards the entrance with the stares still following me, nothing much must happen here for people to be so amazed by a new student. Inside things were a bit busier I looked around but couldn't seem to familiarise myself with anything.

At that point what seemed like a family entered the building. There was a smallish man, grey hair, looked kind of official followed by a woman with very nice boots, and two children one girl and one boy. The man noticed me immediately and stopped to see if I was ok.

"I'm a bit lost if truth be told, I'm here to enrol,"

"Right well I'm the man you need for that, Mr Fitzgerald head teacher," He smiled holding out his hand, I smiled and shook it my bangles jingling on my wrist.

"If you'd like to follow me I can sort that for you,"

"Oh well I hoped I'd be able to use the toilets first," I explained.

"Yes, that isn't a problem I actually have a staff briefing I need to attend, err Tiffany would you take...,"

"Tina,"

"Tina to the ladies and then to my office please?" He asked signalling to the girl stood next to him with the wide smiled.

"Can I leave my bags with you? Thanks," I hurried and walked off with Tiffany.

Mr Fitzgerald did look a bit surprised to be left with my bags but nevertheless he and the lady he was with took them with him.

Once in the bathroom I focused on freshening myself up while Tiffany watched and held my handbag. I saw her in the mirror as I tried to apply my lip gloss. "That's very off putting you know," I complained.

"Sorry," She said turning her head away. "I don't mean to stare it's just...you look like you've stepped out of some kind of fashion magazine," She laughed leaning back on the wall.

I smiled back and ruffled my hair. "I like to make a good impression, hopefully this will be more permanent," I sighed spraying myself with perfume.

"That's smells gorgeous,"

"You think? Here," I walked over and sprayed her neck. "There now you smell gorgeous too," I chuckled.

Tiffany smiled handing my bag back. "Come on we should be getting going school starts soon,"

I nodded and followed her as she led me to the office; I took in my surroundings it wasn't as big as Kingston but was big enough and brightly coloured, pretty modern. The corridors were getting quieter now as people headed to their first class. It didn't take us long to reach Mr Fitzgerald's office and there was a quirky looking woman typing away on the computer, the secretary I assumed.

"Ok so I guess I'll see you later then, and just to let you know I'm new as well so if you ever need someone to sit with or talk to give me a shout," Tiffany said cheerily she really seemed like a lovely girl.

"Thank you Tiffany I will definitely take you up on that offer,"

She nodded before leaving the room giving me a small wave.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes Mr Fitzgerald is expecting me," I said playing with the bangles on my arm.

"You must be Tina, he thought ya might have done a runner I'll let him know you're here, follow me,"

I raised my eyebrow as I followed her the few steps across the room. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Tina has made an appearance Mr Fitzgerald," She told him and stood back so I could enter the room.

"Ah yes thank you Sonya,"

Sonya smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Tina do take a seat I was beginning to wonder whether I should send a search party out for you," He said I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but sat down giving him a small smile anyway.

"Sorry sir, I wanted to freshen up a bit I've had a long journey,"

He began to flick through a file, "Well I feel obliged to tell you that punctuality is quite important here," He said looking up and placing his hands together.

I nodded. "I understand Sir, it won't happen again,"

He was watching me I could tell he was trying to figure me out, trying to see if I was been sarcastic or genuine I wasn't entirely sure myself. I wanted to get some kind of education but I'd always had a problem with authority, I knew that but sometimes I think I know best.

"Right well, there a few blanks on your form which I can only assume you sent the form in,"

I nodded.

"Well I'd just like to know why Waterloo Road?"

Oh here we go the stereotypical interview questions. "I need a school; I need to finish my education. I've lived in London for the past ten years and now I'm up here," I crossed my leg over and rested my hands on my lap.

"Now we have been informed that you were expelled from your old school, care to explain?" He asked leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Look she fell ok I didn't push her..." I began, Mr Fitzgerald's face was a picture his eyes were wide and he looked genuinely shocked.

I burst out laughing. "I'm joking; sorry my bad humour err well I kind of just gave up on last term and lost it a bit. I did things that I regret and wish hadn't happened I was out of control but I'm not a bad person I guess boarding school can just be a very lonely place sometimes I got fed up in the end. I am here to change I want to make something of myself, I just want a second chance really," I explained.

I seemed to have done a good job he listened intently and when I had finished he smiled and nodded. "Well Waterloo Road is all about second chances and we would be happy to have you here as a student,"

I let out a sigh of relief, but the meeting wasn't other yet.

"So who will you be staying with?" He asked ready to fill out some more of the forms

"My sister,"

Mr Fitzgerald nodded. "And your sister's name?"

Here came the bombshell. "Mrs Sue Lowsley,"

Mr Fitzgerald stopped writing and looked up at me. I could see him thinking to himself how did I not see this before?

"Really? Does she know about that?" He asked.

"Of course," I lied.

"It's funny because she never mentioned anything to me," He said raising his eyebrow.

"I wasn't due to arrive for another few weeks but I figured why wait?" I lied again; I really was good at this lying thing.

"Hmm," he replied filling out the form.

"Right well your clothes," he began

What was wrong with my clothes? I wondered I'd always been complimented on my fashion sense.

"Not that there is anything wrong with them," He continued as if he had read my mind. "They're just not too appropriate for school and I think the last thing you'd want is to draw unnecessary attention to yourself,"

I smirked slightly. I loved attention that was one of the problems about been at boarding school. "So what do you propose I do about my clothes?" I asked.

"Well we can get you a uniform provided straightaway, though I'm surprised Sue did not sort this out before you arrived,"

"Like I said I wasn't due to start for another few weeks," I stuck to my statement and he didn't know what to do about that.

"Well I'll get Sonya to print off a timetable for you and sort a uniform out,"

"Thank you Sir," I smiled standing up.

"And just to let you know Tina, there is space in the school house," He informed me before motioning me to shut the door. I knew he didn't believe me.

As I was leaving the office an angry looking woman stormed past me with two boys in tow. One looked timid, small and quite weedy. The other looked angry as well, but good looking and a bit of a bad boy. He caught my eye and we had a weird kind of moment before he tore off. They stormed straight through into Mr Fitzgerald's office with Sonya telling them they can't do that. Well this school was proving to be quite interesting already.

Once I had been given my uniform and timetable it was almost break. I wasn't a huge fan of the uniform to be honest but it would do at least for today until I could customise. I'd found out from a student where my sister's classroom was and headed off to seek her out.

Once I'd reached her classroom students were only just leaving, I hung back for a few minutes before opening the door.

My sister was packing away her things and didn't look particularly happy. "What is it? You do realise you're supposed to-," she paused as she turned around and saw me her mouth dropping open.

"Surprise," I smiled holding my arms out.

"Tina, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Wow that's not a very nice welcome," I huffed folding my arms.

"Sorry T it's been a stressful morning, come here," and she stepped towards me wrapping me in her arms. I sighed it really was great to see a family member again.

"But seriously what are you doing here?" She asked again nicer this time.

"I go here now; things didn't work out down London,"

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

I smiled at her sweetly and batted my eyelids.

"You have got to be kidding me," She smirked, and began packing away the rest of her things.

"Oh come on Sue, you've got a big enough place and I wouldn't be any trouble," I pleaded.

Sue laughed. "Trouble is your middle name Tina,"

"Rude," I replied.

"Does Dad even know you're here?"

"Err well...no," I laughed nervously.

"This just gets better," Sue sighed putting her hand on her head.

"Look it doesn't matter Mr Fitzgerald has told me there is room in the school house I'll go and talk to him about that," I said turning towards the door.

"No Tina, we'll go and talk to Simon about it ok?" She asked.

I nodded, this was working out great. Simon adored me he was never going to say no. As we left to go to the staffroom, I saw the boy I'd seen in the office before talking to Tiffany and her brother I think it was. Suddenly he reached out and punched him in the face. I gasped, as they launched themselves at each other and were full on fighting. Then some money was flying about everywhere, it all seemed a bit bizarre. The fight was broken up by Simon and another female teacher. Sue sighed.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road Tina,"

I laughed I think I was going to like this place.

**Reviews are very welcome thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favs and follows. I'm glad to see people are liking this idea I have, in regards to a review from fanficforyou Tina is the same age as Justin and Floyd and I don't know what's going to happen between Justin and Tina. I did have it in my mind that they could have a little relationship but I do think after watching yesterday's episode I can do a lot more with Tina if Justin and Tiffany still have their romance. The thing is with Tina is she's actually quite troubled and this will come out in later chapters there is a little insight about it in this chapter. I'll stop now and let you read! **

**Hope you enjoy (:**

Simon had both boys gripped by the shoulders. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded and when neither of them replied he got firmer. "Mr Fitzgerald's office now!"

"Simon!" Sue shouted.

He turned to look at her and had to do a double take before he realised it was me stood next to her. I waved and smiled and he stared at me with a wide open mouth. The female teacher who was with him said something I couldn't hear but I'm assuming it was something to do with the fighters.

"Thank you Mrs Mulgrew," He said handing them both over to her before coming over to us.

"Tinks what are you doing here?" He laughed giving me a hug.

"That's exactly what we need to get to the bottom of," Sue replied sternly folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Simon took note of the seriousness in Sue's voice and my guilty face. "Right, ok why don't we go to my office and we can talk in there?"

I nodded and followed them both to Simon's office. Once inside everything just seemed far too school like Simon sat down on his chair, Sue on the desk and me on the other chair. I fiddled with my fingers like I had done something incredibly bad. I felt like I had, I already told myself I couldn't tell them the full story they'd never forgive me.

"So why are you here Tina? What's going on?" Simon asked leaning forward.

"I didn't want to be in London anymore," I shrugged.

"We don't believe you Tina," Sue said shaking her head.

I sat back and huffed. "You can believe what you want I don't care,"

Simon stood up and came round placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's just a bit out of the blue,"

I bit my lip maybe it was just time to tell them truth, not the whole truth but the majority of it they were going to find out soon anyway.

"I was expelled, and I didn't want to go back home to Dad,"

"You were expelled!" Sue exclaimed standing up.

"Sue," Simon warned. "Why Tink what did you do?"

I lowered my head. "I couldn't settle last year I wasn't comfortable and they got fed up and told me that if I wasn't willing to help myself they couldn't help me,"

"Couldn't settle? You..." Sue paused when she realised what I meant turning she put her hands on her hips and looked really serious at me. "Did you stop taking your medication?"

"I didn't like how it made me feel," I argued.

Sue grabbed me gently by my arms. "Tina you don't need telling how important it is you take your medication. It makes you feel worse if you don't take it you know that!" She said firmly shaking my arms.

"I know I'm back on it now so I don't need the lecture!" I snapped pulling my arms away.

Sue sighed standing back up. "We're going to have to tell Dad,"

"Why he doesn't care,"

"That's not true," Simon said.

"It is I don't want to stay with him, I want to stay here but it's clear I'm not very welcome anywhere," My voice buckled under emotional pressure, I needed somebody on my side.

"Don't be silly we want you to stay with us, we do but we have to tell Robert it isn't fair on him and we can't lie. He'll find out eventually," Simon reasoned.

I paused for a minute before nodding. "I guess so,"

"I'll talk to him ok?" Simon offered patting me on the back. "I have to dash but we'll get you settled in properly after school and order a pizza how does that sound?"

"Great Simon really thanks," I smiled.

He nodded and left the room leaving me and Sue alone. She came over and stroked my hair. "I'm glad you're hear Tina,"

I stood up grabbing my bag. "You don't seem it,"

"I'm just shocked that's all, I didn't expect you to just show up like this it isn't like you. Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?"

I nodded.

Sue put her hands on my face. "Promise you'll keep taking your medication,"

I rested my hands on hers. "I will I am now Sue I just it was a moment of madness where it seemed there were more highs then lows, but it didn't last and I went back on it and I'll stay on it." I reassured her there was nothing that would make me come off that medication again.

The bell rang for next period and it was finally time for me to start lessons. "Have a good day ok?"

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh and Tina," I turned to look at her.

"I am really glad you're here," She smiled.

"Me too, thank you Sue,"

I'd arrived to history a little bit later than everybody else so nervously poked my head around the door I didn't want a teacher to ridicule me for been late it's always so embarrassing. The teacher herself had a wacky kind of dress sense, old and she leant against her desk pressing her glasses against her mouth.

At the sound of the door opening she turned to look at me. "Oh hello there dear are you in this class?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes sorry I'm late I'm new and haven't got to grips with my way around yet," I apologised walking into the classroom I could feel everyone staring at me and for once I actually didn't like it.

"No problem, what's your name?"

"Tina,"

"Ok Tina why don't you take a seat next to Justin there?" She gestured towards the boy I'd seen far too much for one morning. His expression was stern and his uniform was different to everyone else's. It seemed like he'd been put in an impossible situation as well.

I made my way to the spare seat and sat down next to him. He didn't even acknowledge me, I felt this was kind of rude but decided to dismiss it after all it hadn't been a particularly great morning for him.

I listened intently to Mrs McFall, I loved history it was one of my favourite subjects and she seemed a very good teacher. Once she had set us some work I began scribbling away in my new notebook. I kept stealing glances at Justin who didn't even attempt to look at any of the work we'd been set.

"Hi I'm Floyd," A heard a sudden voice, it was the boy from break Tiffany's brother with the crazy ginger afro. He had turned around in his chair to speak to me.

"Tina," I replied carrying on with my work.

"So Tiffany was telling me you're new as well it would be pretty cool if we..."

"Wow chatting up the new girl already how pathetic," Justin suddenly spoke, shocked and embarrassed I raised my eyebrow.

"Last time I checked I wasn't actually talking to you and no I'm just been friendly seen as she's been stuck sat next to you," He argued back.

"You don't even know me!" Justin yelled.

"Well considering you tried to break my nose earlier on I can kind of tell what type of person you are!" Floyd shouted back.

"What is going on over here?" Mrs McFall asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Miss," They both mumbled.

"Good, Floyd turn around get on with your work please, both of you," She ordered before smiling at me. "Are you ok there Tina?"

"Yes Miss I'm fine," I replied. Floyd turned around to flash me a smile and I returned this but I thought whatever this thing was going on between them was pretty pathetic. I continued with my work and blanked everyone else out and I didn't even notice Justin looking at me until he spoke.

"You've written loads you must really know your stuff,"

I shrugged. "I really like History, call me a nerd if you want I don't care," I said quite cold I hadn't really liked his attitude this lesson.

"Why would I call you a nerd? I like History as well,"

I gave him a really unconvincing look. "Really the fact you've done zero work today would suggest otherwise," I replied before continuing writing.

Justin sighed. "It hasn't been the best of starts today; I shouldn't even be here,"

I wasn't about to feel sorry for him. "Well that makes two of us," I said as the bell rang I cleared away my things and put them in my bag. "But I still think trying is better than sulking," I added before accepting Floyd's offer to go to lunch.

I left the classroom and stole one last glance of Justin he was smiling and for some reason I couldn't help but smile back.

I sat with Floyd and Tiffany at lunch while Justin sat on his own. "So what's the deal with you two anyway?" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

"He's just annoyed because his Mum's ditched him with Vaughan and obviously he see's my mum and us splitting up his family," Floyd explained.

"Seems a bit extreme people split up and get remarried all the time,"

Floyd shrugged.

I glanced over at Justin again and I did feel sorry for him. I suddenly stood up grabbing my tray, Floyd and Tiffany looked at me confused. "Come on we're going to ask if we can sit with him,"

"No chance," Floyd replied shaking his head.

"It would be nice if we could at least try and get along Floyd, we do have to live under the same roof," Tiffany explained.

Floyd sighed. "Ok but if he says one thing I'm going," Me and Tiffany nodded in agreement and we all went over.

Justin was leaning back on his chair his arm resting on the seat next to him. He turned to look at us as we arrived at his table. "I see you've brought a gang of girls to back you up this time,"

Floyd slammed his tray down, and stormed away. "Floyd!" I shouted after him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Tiffany, who shrugged in response. "He did say," and she walked away as well.

"Well now I'm alone so we can be loners together," I told Justin who shrugged and signalled to the many empty seats.

I sat down.

"Why do you even want to sit with me? You didn't exactly take a shine to me in History," Justin wondered.

"I felt sorry for you sat on your own; I don't think you're that bad,"

"You don't?"

I shook my head. "I think you act like the bad guy for attention but you're not like that not really,"

"And how do you know that?" Justin asked sitting forward.

"Nobody wants to be alone,"

Justin didn't reply but he looked like I'd said the most interesting thing ever. We didn't really talk much for the rest of lunch but his company was actually quite pleasant. We left lunch together and spent our free period together before we made our way to English with Simon himself.

We bumped into Floyd on the way. "Oh so I see you found better company this lunch then,"

"You stormed off in a huff, forgive me for not running after you," I replied really quite annoyed I mean I'd only just met him what right did he have having a go at me?

"Right you're right sorry," Floyd apologised.

"I can be friends with who I want, and you're both acting like children," I pointed out.

"Maybe she's right look I'm sorry about the fight ok?" Floyd offered his hand.

Justin paused before extending his as well, and they shook on it but you could tell the way they looked at each other they didn't really forgive one another. Floyd nodded before walking into the classroom. I liked Floyd he was nice but there something about Justin that I connected with ever since we saw each other this morning in the office.

We walked in together and Simon flashed me a smile as I sat down next to Justin. We were interrupted half way through by Mr Fitzgerald who informed us that Darren Hughes' mother had passed away this morning. I didn't know who Darren was but tried my best to look shocked and sad like everyone else.

When the lesson was over I hung back to wait for Simon. "You coming?" Justin asked.

"No I'm waiting for Simon I mean Mr Lowsley to take me home,"

Justin looked at me strangely. "Is that allowed?"

"Well as of today I live with him so I'm assuming so,"

Justin's eyes widened even further. "He's married to my sister Mrs Lowsley, I'm staying with them," I laughed.

"Ohhh ok, see you tomorrow then," He winked before leaving the classroom. I shook my head at him and packed the rest of my things up.

"Good day Tinks?" Simon asked picking up his briefcase.

"Yeah I think I'll like it here," I smiled.

"That's great I see you've made a friend in Justin Fitzgerald,"

"He's ok really; I think we'll get along,"

We left the classroom and met Sue in the car park. "How was your day Tina?" She asked as we climbed in.

"Really good thanks,"

Simon pulled away and I caught Justin stood outside Mr Fitzgerald's car with his brother Leo and Floyd and Tiffany. He saw me looking and raised his hand. I gave a small wave back before sitting back in my seat.

Once we'd arrived home Sue took me up to my room. Their house was amazing and my room was huge. I looked at the blank walls and smiled to myself.

"It's not much at the minute but you can decorate it how you want and once you get all your stuff unpacked I'm sure it will feel more like your room," Sue explained.

"It's great honestly; I'm going to start unpacking,"

"Ok well give me a shout if you need a hand," and she left.

I sat down on the bed bouncing a little before laying down and inhaling the fresh bed sheets. It felt like home. I stroked the linen with my hand and closed my eyes.

"Tina what pizza do you want?" Simon shouted.

"One second I'll come down!" I shouted back. Standing up I stroked my hair before making my way downstairs and plonking myself on the sofa next to Sue. She reached out and put her arm round me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

It was good to feel safe and finally have a place to call home.

**Reviews are appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Big apologies for how long I've taken to upload this, I have been working on it for a while but have been very distracted with Christmas break, tons of university assignments and lots of university work. This has been kind of put on the back burner, but I finally uploaded and aim to now start updating once a week if not that then once a fortnight. Hope you enjoy and are kind enough to fav, follow and of course review! **

"Tina! Come on you're going to be late!" Sue shouted, as she flung open my curtains. I groaned as I cracked my eyes open to the blinding sunlight.

"You know there are kinder ways to wake a person up," I yawned.

"And there can be worse, it'll be a bucket of water next time," She smiled before leaving my room.

I flung the covers back over my head; I never have really been a morning person.

"Tina!" Sue screamed.

"Oh my god I'm coming!" I shouted back and dragged myself out of bed. I made my way along the landing and bumped into Simon who was just coming out of the bathroom already fully dressed and ready to go.

"Overslept again Tinks?" He asked adjusting his tie.

"No oversleeping you do by accident,"

He laughed and I smirked back before closing the bathroom door. Half n hour later I was fully dressed and finishing the last of my make-up. I stepped back and smoothed down my now customised uniform. Tight black skirt which rested well above my knees, two buttons undone on my shirt, my black doc Martins( I wanted to wear my bright pink ones but my sister made me compromise) I didn't like the burgundy cardigan so I 'lost that', black blazer studded with badges. I clumsily did my tie and grabbed my bag before heading downstairs.

I'd been at Waterloo Road and living with my sister and her husband for a couple of weeks now and it was great. There was always a drama around every corner. I'd grown close with a few people in my year, Rhiannon was a good laugh and her friend or boyfriend whatever he was Darren was nice if a bit dopey but he had good intentions, Floyd remained friendly and his sister was lovely even if she was two years younger. There were a few others who were nice enough but no one compared to Justin.

Justin was just as messed up as what I am and for some reason it works. He was a good guy and I liked his company, and I think he liked mine although I would definitely not fancy him at all even if he was gorgeous I've had enough of boys to last me a life time and I can't say he is interested in me either. Still we got along and that's all that mattered.

I hurried downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Sue was finishing her coffee and Simon was packing the rest of his briefcase.

"Come on then we're going," Simon announced.

"What I haven't even had breakfast yet," I complained.

"Well you should have gotten up earlier then shouldn't you?" Simon smirked throwing me an apple.

I caught it with both hands and dragged myself off the chair. "This is child cruelty you know," I joked.

Sue put her arm round my shoulder. "Well file a complaint," She laughed.

Once we arrived at school I noticed Mr Fitzgerald, Miss Westbrook and Tiffany stood outside handing out flyers to the rest of the public. Raising an eyebrow I exited the car and followed Simon over, what can I say I'm nosey, waving goodbye to my sister I hurried to catch up. Vaughan immediately handed some flyers to Simon and I approached Tiffany.

"So err what's all this?" I asked.

"Oh Vaughan has just opened up the community cafe so I've been roped in to helping," Tiffany replied rolling her eyes.

"Sounds fun," I remarked sarcastically folding my arms.

"Here you go Tinks," Simon said putting some leaflets in my hands.

"You have got to be kidding," I laughed.

"A bit of community spirit that's what I like to see," He responded softly punching my shoulder.

Just then I saw Justin approach and he motioned me to follow, smiling I nodded and shoved the flyers back in Simon's hands.

"I think I'll pass for today Si," I giggled and followed Justin as he walked through the gate.

He had a stormy look on his face and stomped past everyone. "Nice to see you're a little ray of sunshine today,"

"Leave off yeah," He replied rather sternly. I pushed my arm through the hook of his and squeezed it tight.

"Now now let's not be grumpy Justin," I wound him up and he knew that immediately that sour look disappeared off his face and he shook his head.

"You really are the limit you know that don't you?" He asked.

"Yep that's what my last school told me as well,"

As we walked into the school I noticed Sue talking to Hector and I just didn't like it, I didn't like him he was so smarmy and such a creep. He almost ruined my sister Vix's relationship, and I didn't trust him I wanted him to stay away from us.

"Hey," Justin said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I said do you want to check out the community cafe?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "No I'm starving can we go to the canteen?"

Justin nodded. We walked towards the canteen and I glared at Hector, I hoped he would stay away from Sue or there would be trouble.

We sat in the canteen with Darren and Rhiannon whilst I wolfed down some toast;

"Darren you already ate at the school house," Rhiannon complained.

"So I'm a growing boy I need my food," He replied his mouth full of bacon.

"You are disgusting," She laughed.

We were all chatting and it wasn't long before Tiffany graced us with her presence.

"Finished been the teacher's pet?" I joked, smacking Justin's arm as he pinched a slice of my toast. She rolled her eyes back at me.

"People threw the flyers on the floor right in front of me and I had to pick them it was so embarrassing, I'm never doing that again." She groaned.

I smirked, when I noticed Miss Westbrook walk in with a lovely looking shiner on her head that I hadn't noticed before. She gave us all a small smile as she walked past it looked even worse up front. I think I made it a bit too obvious that I was staring though as she started fiddling with her hair to cover it.

"Ouch that looks sore," I commented. "What happened?" I noticed Justin look down and start fiddling with the salt pot.

"A door slammed back on her face, she's so clumsy," Tiffany smiled shaking her head in disbelief.

I bet, I thought to myself concentrating on Justin while finishing my orange juice carton. The bell sounded and we all grabbed our bags. Justin rushed off but I was quick to catch his arm.

"That bump on her head having nothing to do with you?" I questioned folding my arms.

"Why would you think that?" He sighed.

"Well you looked very shifty back there when I mentioned it,"

"And so what if I did do it?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You have serious issues,"

"And you don't?"He mocked pointing to his head.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and we headed inside. I knew that Justin could get away with things like that because he was messed up as I was. I enjoyed History like I mentioned before, but it wasn't exactly fun when you had to listen to Floyd and Justin bicker constantly. They were both as bad as each other and it was so petty.

We entered the classroom and made our way to our seats. I flung my bag on the desk and sighed as I heard my phone buzz.

"Phone's off please," Miss McFall said as she began writing on the board.

"Sorry Miss," I apologised and reached into my blazer pocket to switch it off. However I was distracted by the short message from an unknown number which simply said, Miss me? I started in confusion and couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. It couldn't be could it?

"Tina," I heard Justin hiss but couldn't respond.

"Who else would it be?" I thought out loud.

"What?" Justin said. I managed to look up with Miss McFall stood in front of me with her hand held out. Too shocked to even argue I placed the phone in her hand.

"You can collect it at the end," and she walked back to the front I sat down quietly and unpacked my bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin asked.

"Me? Nothing, why?"

"You were completely spaced out there and just handed your phone over with no fight whatsoever," he interrogated.

I shrugged. "You heard what she said, I'll get it back at the end no big deal," I concentrated on looking at the front and tried not to let the text bother me, it could be anyone I lost touch with a lot of people when I left school. The lesson began pretty well but it wasn't long until Justin and Floyd started winding each other up again.

"Now what were the significant events in Italian foreign policy preceding the Second World War?" Miss McFall asked leaning against her desk.

Floyd raised his hand. "The Locarno pact, it guaranteed the boundaries between France, Germany and Belgium,"

"Good Floyd anymore views?"

I watched as Justin raised his hand and knew that a whole load of trouble was just about the start. "The Locarno pact was hardly significant," He began whilst I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I mean it took place in 1925 you really need to skip forward about ten years to the invasion of Abyssinia, followed by the next year of the start of the Spanish Civil War,"

"And the significance of that would be?" She asked.

"Well," He leant back in his chair, "Fascist Italy throws its way in with Nazi Germany and before you know it hello boys and girls it's the start of the Second World War,"

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the class he really thought he was something. He looked at me and smirked back, Floyd who had turned around at this point was raging with anger.

"Yeah well I was going to say that if I was given the chance," He replied bitterly.

"Of course you were,"

I smiled in sympathy at Floyd who all of a sudden stood up flinging his chair back. "Who are you calling a moron!" He shouted at Justin.

"Easy tiger," Justin said.

"Maybe if I bounced you off that wall you wouldn't be laughing so much," He threatened.

"For goodness sake do you two ever stop fighting, it's every lesson now!" I snapped banging my hands on the table.

"Thank you Tina, sit down at once Floyd and apologise," Miss McFall warned.

"No why should I apologise to him?" He asked folding his arms.

"Oh well in that case Floyd let me introduce you to the cooler four doors down on your right, off you go," She replied calmly.

Floyd grabbed his things and stormed out of the room. I shook my head at them both but tried to concentrate back on the lesson. Fortunately the rest of the lesson flew by and I barely even noticed the bell go, as I twiddled my pen in my hand staring into space, until Justin knocked my arm as he packed his bag.

I quickly stood up and packed my bag, before dragging myself up to the front. She handed me my phone and smiled. "Don't let me see you with this in my lesson again,"

"Sorry Miss I was switching it off but I got distracted I guess,"

She leant against her desk. "Is everything ok Tina? You seem to have been distracted all morning,"

"I'm fine,"

"How's life at Sue and Simon's?"

"Great yeah,"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with me, she smiled before dismissing me. When I was outside the classroom I dared look at my phone and saw I had another text message.

Thought you could really run away?

Heart beating I switched it off, shoved it in my blazer pocket and headed to art where I was the last one to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late Miss, I was talking to Miss McFall,"

"No problem Tina take a seat,"

I sat down at my easel next to Justin.

"Sorry I'm late Miss," he mocked, I glared at him just because he didn't like her, didn't mean I couldn't.

"Right guys we'll be continuing with our portfolios today, remember this is a long piece of work that reflects you as a person, your life, your family, anything that may have happened,"

Rhiannon put her hand up.

"Yes Rhiannon,"

"Can we use fabrics Miss?"

"Of course any material that you find relevant, anymore questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Ok then I'll hand these out then you can get started,"

She wandered round the small class handing out the portfolios and handed me mine. "I'm very impressed with this Tina, keep up the good work," She praised.

I smiled. "Thank you Miss,"

"God look at you been the teacher's pet," Justin teased but I didn't find it funny I slammed down my portfolio and made the paints shake.

"Back off I'm not in the mood," I hissed.

Justin looked shocked but didn't say anything else, I took a deep breath and stuck up a sheet of A3 paper on my easel and began to work. The text messages were still on my mind and I could feel my phone buzzing even though I knew it was switched off.

Heart beating and palm sweating my hands took over as my mind remained blank. I didn't even realise I'd caught the whole class' attention or that Justin was repeatedly calling my name. All I could think about was the texts and that person, and the flashbacks of what happened. My breathing was becoming more rapid and my hands were shaking.

I suddenly gasped for breath and was back in the room with everyone staring at me. Miss Westbrook was knelt by me. "Tina, are you ok?" She asked.

I ignored the question and looked at my work it was a small girl surrounded by complete, demonic blackness it was scary and worrying. I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag "I need some air," I said and ran out I didn't even realise my tablets had fallen out or that Justin had been quick enough to pick them up without anyone noticing.

Once outside I leant against the wall my heart beating ten to the dozen and struggling to breathe. I let my bag slide off my shoulder and tried to calm myself down. I don't know why I did it but I slowly reached into my pocket and switched my phone on dozens of messages came through.

There's no use ignoring me

I'm back now

I've found you

I know where you live

We'll be seeing each other again very soon

Without even thinking about what I was doing I launched my phone at the wall opposite and watched as it smashed. Realising what I'd just done I quickly ran over and picked it up, the screen was smashed and so was the back, I pressed the on button but it wouldn't switch on it was completely dead. Putting it back in my pocket and sitting down against the wall there was a small bit of me that was actually relived.

**Hope you enjoyed remember to review! **


End file.
